One may have to look quite far into the annals of history to find the first uses of maps. Maps generally provide information to alert a user to things that are not readily apparent from simple viewing of a real scene from the users location. For example, a user of a city road map may not be able to see a tunnel on Elm Street if the user is currently seven miles away on First Street and looking in the direction of the Elm Street tunnel. However, from the First Street location, the user could determine from a road map that there is a tunnel on Elm Street. He could learn that the tunnel is three miles long, starts on Eighth Street and ends on Eleventh Street. There may even be an indication of the size of the tunnel such that it could accommodate four traffic lanes and a bicycle lane.
Unfortunately, it is not always possible to translate the information from a map to the real scene that the information represents as the scene is actually viewed. It is common for users of maps to attempt to align the map to reality to get a better "feel" of where things are in relation to the real world. Those who are familiar with maps can verify that the fact that maps are drawn with north being generally in the direction of the top of the map, is of little use when translating the information to the scene of interest. Regardless of where north is, one tends to turn the map so that the direction ahead of the user, or in the direction of travel, in a real scene matches that direction on the map. This may result in the condition of an "upside down" map that is quite difficult to read (the case when the user is traveling south). Although translating the directions of the map to reality is a formidable task, it is an even greater problem to translate the symbols on the map to those objects in reality which they represent. The tunnel symbol on the map does not show what the real tunnel actually looks like. The fact that the appearance of the tunnel from infinitely many points of view is prohibitively difficult to represent on a map accounts for the use of a simple symbol. Furthermore, the map does not have any indication from which point of view the user will first see the tunnel, nor any indication of the path which the user will take to approach the tunnel.
It is now possible to computerize city road map information and display the maps according to the path taken by a user. The map is updated in "real-time" according to the progress of the user through the city streets. It is therefore possible to relieve the problem of upside-down maps as the computer could re-draw the map with the text in correct orientation relative to the user even when one is traveling in a southerly direction. The computer generated map is displayed at a monitor that can be easily refreshed with new information as the user progresses along his journey. Maps of this type for automobiles are well known in the art. Even very sophisticated maps with computer generated indicia to assist the user in decision making are available and described in patents such as DeJong U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,398. This device can display a local scene as it may appear and superimpose onto the scene, symbolic information that suggests an action to be taken by the user. Even in these advanced systems, a high level of translation is required of the user. The computer generated map does not attempt to present an accurate alignment of displayed images to the real object which they represent.
Devices employing image supplementation are known and include Head Up Displays (HUDs) and Helmet Mounted Displays (HMDs). A HUD is a useful vision system which allows a user to view a real scene, usually through an optical image combiner such as a holographic mirror or a dichroic beamsplitter, and have superimposed thereon, navigational information for example symbols of real or imaginary objects, vehicle speed and altitude data, et cetera. It is a primary goal of the HUD to maximize the time that the user is looking into the scene of interest. For a fighter pilot, looking at a display device located nearby on an instrument panel, and changing the focus of ones' eyes to read that device, and to return to the scene of interest, requires a critically long time and could cause a fatal error. A HUD allows a fighter pilot to maintain continuous concentration on a scene at optical infinity while reading instruments that appear to the eye to also be located at optical infinity and thereby eliminating the need to refocus ones' eyes. A HUD allows a pilot to maintain a "head-up" position at all times. For the airline industry, HUDs have been used to land airplanes in low visibility conditions. HUDs are particularly useful in a landing situation where the boundaries of a runway are obscured in the pilots field of view by fog but artificial boundaries can be projected onto the optical combiner of the HUD system to show where in the user's vision field the real runway boundaries are. The virtual runway projection is positioned in the vision field according to data generated by communication between a computer with and the airport instrument landing system (ILS) which employs a VHF radio beam. The system provides the computer with two data figures. First a glide slope figure, and second, a localizer which is a lateral position figure. With these data, the computer is able to generate an optical image (photon) to be projected and combined with the real scene (photon) that passes through the combiner and thereby enhancing certain features of the real scene; for example runway boundaries. The positioning of the overlay depends on the accuracy of the airplane boresight being in alignment with the ILS beam and other physical limitations. The computer is not able to recognize images in the real scene and does not attempt to manipulate the real scene except for highlighting parts thereof. HUDs are particularly characterized in that they are an optical combination of two photon scenes. The combination being a first scene, one that is normally viewed by the users eyes passes through an optical combiner, and a second, computer generated photon image which is combined with the real image at an optical element. In a HUD device it is not possible for the computer to address objects of the real scene, for example to alter or delete them. The system only adds enhancement to a feature of the real image by drawing interesting features thereon. Finally, HUDs are very bulky and are typically mounted into an airplane or automobile and require a great deal of space and complex optics including holograms and specially designed lenses.
HMDs are similar to HUDs in that they also combine enhancement images with real scene photon images but they typically have very portable components. Micro CRTs and small combiners make the entire system helmet mountable. It is a complicated matter to align computer generated images to a real scene in relation to a fast moving helmet. HUDs can align the data generated image that is indexed to the slow moving airplane axis which moves slowly in relation to a runway. For this reason, HMDs generally display data that does not change with the pilots head movements such as altitude and airspeed. HMDs suffer the same limitation as the HUDs in that they do not provide the capacity to remove or augment elements of the real image.
Another related concept that has resulted in a rapidly developing field of computer assisted vision systems is known as virtual reality (VR). Probably best embodied in the fictional television program "Star Trek; The Next Generation", the "Holodeck" is a place where a user can go to have all of his surroundings generated by a computer so as to appear to the user to be another place or another place and time.
Virtual reality systems are useful in particular for a training means. For example in aircraft simulation devices. A student pilot can be surrounded by a virtual "cockpit" which is essentially a computer interface whereby the user "feels" the environment that may be present in a real aircraft, in a very real way and perhaps enhanced with computer generated sounds, images and even mechanical stimuli. Actions taken by the user may be interpreted by the computer and the computer can respond to those actions to control the stimuli that surround the user. VR machines can create an entire visual scene and there is no effort to superimpose a computer generated scene onto a real scene. A VR device generally does not have any communication between its actual location in reality and the stimuli being presented to the user. The location of the VR machine and the location of the scene being generated generally have no physical relationship.
VR systems can be used to visualize things that do not yet exist. For example, a home can be completely modeled with a computer so that a potential buyer can "walk-through" before it is even built. The buyer could enter the VR atmosphere and proceed through computer generated images and stimuli that accurately represent what a home would be like once it is built. In this way, one could know if a particular style of home is likable before the large cost of building the home is incurred. The VR machine being entirely programmed with information from a designer does not anticipate things that presently exist and there is no communication between the elements presented in the VR system to those elements existing in reality.
While the systems and inventions of the prior art are designed to achieve particular goals, features, advantages, and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these systems and inventions have limitations and faults that prevent their use in ways that are only possible by way of the present invention. The prior art systems and inventions can not be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.